thetroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Dryad
Dryads are tree monsters which can take human form, and are fiercely defensive of their forests. History At an unknown point, a Dryad called Laurel claimed a forest near Lakewood High as her own. ''Forest Grump When the Student Council ﻿orders that the area be deforestated for a Tranquility Greenhouse and Laurel sees a lumberjack sawing down the trees one by one, she immediately takes action by transforming two members of the Student Council into trees while they are wandering the forest. Then, in an attempt to reach the remaining Student Councellor, Laurel uses her human form to pose as a student, and Jake falls for her. Eventually, Jake says he'd love to get rooted with her, but Laurel mistakes the statement and thinks that he meant be rooted to the ground with her forever. Laurel easily fools Jake into thinking she is human, despite showing obvious signs of her tree half (i.e. drinking water from a fountain by squirting it on her cheeks, bringing a dead rose back to life by touching the soil in its pot, and eating soil from a bag). When Hayley discovers the two missing Student Concellors fallen victim to Laurel's wrath, Laurel attacks her with her giant tree claw through a window. However, Hayley is able to ward Laurel off by smashing a bottle of hydrochloric acid on her branch-arm. Eventually, Hayley exposes Laurel to Jake, as well as Laurel's misinterpretation of Jake saying he'd like to get rooted with her, and Jake believes Hayley. Crushed, Laurel sets off to attack the remaining Student Councellor. By disguising herself among the forest's trees with her tree form, Laurel attempts to attack the Councellor, but fails courtesy of Felix. She then attacks Jake and Hayley, successfully capturing Hayley in the ensuing battle. Laurel is about to kill Hayley, when Jake convinces her that instead of converting the forest to a tranquility greenhouse, it will be converted to a tranquility grove, thus all the trees will remain. Laurel agrees and releases Hayley and turns the victim Student Councellors back to human. In exchange, though, Jake promises to visit Laurel's forest every Wednesday. The Next Stop: Lakewood'' It is revealed Jake kept his promise to her. She helps Jake and his friends get into Troop HQ by rooting into the ground and through the HQ's walls. Biology Appearance Dryads are shapeshifters, taking the form of either a tree, a human, or any kind of cross between the two. Special Abilities Dryads can transform humans into trees, permanently if not reverted to human quickly. These human trees have the shape of their human self's face in the bark. Dryads can also shapeshift into either humans, trees, or any kind of cross between the two at all. For example, Laurel was able to transform into: *Her human form, but with clawed tree branches for arms *A tree with clawed, moving branches Dryads can even make dead plants back to life. Weaknesses Dryads are vulnerable to hydrochloric acid. They also show signs that they are part tree if they turn into human form. Category:Monsters Category:Season 1 Monsters Category:Humanoid Monsters Category:Plant Monsters Category:Semi Shape Shifters